This invention relates to a foldable stand for receiving and supporting a book or other reading material for reading.
Various styles and designs of book stands have been provided both as disclosures in prior patents and in products available on the market place. These have many differing disadvantages which limit their use in particular ways. For example, some devices constitute merely an inclined surface on which a relatively flat paper can satisfactorily lean and be available for study. However the devices of this type are not suitable for receiving various types of books which have a tendancy to close or tendancy to slip away from the surface and collapse. Examples of this type of device are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,724,492 (MANUS) and 3,195,850 (STEINER). Both of these devices are formed from foldable card with hinge lines in the card defining different panels which constitute a base, a book receiving surface and a support wall.
Other devices are more complex in construction but have a disadvantage that they are relatively bulky and cannot be folded flat for transportation and hence are difficult to transport for example from home use to a library use. Yet further devices have a limitation that the angle of inclination of the book receiving surface is effectively fixed thus limiting the use of the device in a particular way since different positions or uses of the device often require different inclinations of the surface and hence the book or papers being read.